Nuestra Linda Historia
by The Angel Dark
Summary: Te gustaria escuchar una linda historia de tus padres, saber como nacio el amor entre ellos.. Naruto Uzumaki tan buen padre le cuenta a sus hijos Haruto y Saori Uzumaki su vida con su madre Hitomi Senju... Nueva pareja NaruHito One Short...


_**Esta historia no es mi es de mi hermana yo solo le permití subirla a mi cuenta por que ella no tiene una verán que habrá una gran diferencia entre esta y la mía pero de todos modos disfruten este pequeño One-Shot que ella escribió con esfuerzo no la critiquen es la primera que ella escribe pues sin mas aquí esta**_

_**Nuestra Linda Historia…**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto *NO SON DE MI **_

_**PROPIEDAD* son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo solo sueño con ellos, nombres que desconozcan *SON DE MI PROPIEDAD*…**_

_**Los personajes tienen 17 años.**_

* * *

><p><strong>?: Papá, nos cuentas una historia.<strong>

**?: Esta bien pequeños, la historia será de dos jóvenes?**

**?: Se ve interesante, cuéntanos papi**

**?: Bien, todo empezó en la preparatoria Konoha. Cuando mami y yo estábamos muy jóvenes…**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto pov<strong>

**Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki tengo 17 años soy hijo de unos grandes trabajadores mi padre es Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, mi mejor amigo es Sasuke Uchiha, la chica que me gustaba era Sakura Haruno pero ahora es novia de Sasuke, bueno aún hay más chicas. La chica que me gusta ahora es Hinata Hyuga pero su primo Neji Hyuga me vigila mucho, si lastimo a Hinata el me matara…**

**Salón 2-F**

**Kakashi: Bueno alumnos los exámenes empiezan la próxima semana… Senju-sama sigue con tus mejores notas…**

**Hitomi: Si, Kakashi-sensei.**

**Kurenai: Kakashi, me permites a Senju-sama y Haruno?**

**Kakashi: Si tiene algo que decirles Kurenai-sensei dígaselo aquí no hay problema.**

**Kurenai: Bien, Senju-sama has entrado al equipo de porristas, Haruno ya que eres la capitana anotaras el nombre de Senju-sama.**

**Sakura: Que! No pondré el nombre de esa torpe, mi equipo se verá mal por ella.**

**Hitomi: Solo porque soy y seré el primer amor de Uchiha-kun, no es para que me odies Haruno-san…**

**Todos: Uhhhhhhh!**

**Sakura: Quien te crees para contradecirme Idiota!**

**Sasuke: Sakura! Bas…ta**

**Sakura golpea a Hitomi, lo cual Hitomi se resbala y se pega en la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y provocando un gran corte…**

**Kakashi: Senju-sama!**

**Naruto: Sakura que hiciste!, Hitomi-chan..**

**Sakura: Hitomi lo siento.**

**Tsunade: Que ha sucedido aquí, Kurenai-sen….sei**

**Kurenai: Directora-sama.**

**Tsunade: Hitomiiiii! *saca su teléfono y llama a una ambulancia* tranquila preciosa ya viene la ambulancia.**

**Hitomi: Mama me duele. *Entre lágrimas***

**Kurenai: Está perdiendo mucha sangre.**

**Tsunade: Hinata llama a Shizune y que traiga vendas rápido!**

**Hinata: S-si *Se va corriendo***

**Naruto: Hitomi-chan, te duele mucho.**

**Hitomi: Naruto quita esa cara de preocupado ya verás que estaré bien, deberás! **

**Naruto: Esta bien (nota: Naruto y Hitomi prometieron que siempre dirían ¡Deberás!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi pov<strong>

**Mi nombre es Senju Hitomi tengo 17 años y soy la única hija de la Directora de mi escuela y el gran empresario de todo Japón mis padres son; Lady Tsunade y Orochimaru-sama Senju.**

**En mi escuela soy muy popular por mis calificaciones y porque todos los chicos me consideran muy hermosa, lo cual yo no me considero así****. La semana pasada Uchiha-kun me declaro su amor en el patio de la escuela lo cual yo rechace, ya que yo amo a mi mejor amigo de la infancia Naruto el chico que considero el más guapo de todo Japón, llevo mucho tiempo conociéndolo lo he admirado desde que lo conocí, él se quedó huérfano a los 5 años y las personas decían que él era un chico muy rebelde, pero yo no creo eso siempre lucho por lo que quería y sin darme cuenta me enamore de él… Hoy en la escuela me dijeron que me quede en el equipo de porristas la capitana es Haruno-san novia de Uchiha-kun pero yo sé que Uchiha-kun la utiliza para darme celos ¬¬, y como siempre Haruno-san inicia una pelea tengo que defenderme pero esta vez me pase con ella provocándola y de lugar de darme una cachetada me dio un puñetazo provocando que me resbalara contra la ventana haciendo que se rompa y uno alcanzo a cortarme. Shizune ha llegado pudo parar la hemorragia y al fin ha llegado la ambulancia…**

**Hospital **

**Doctor: Lady Tsunade?**

**Tsunade: Si soy yo como esta mi pequeña.**

**Doctor: Esta fuera de peligro, tuvimos que operarla fue muy profunda estará hospitalizada por una semana.**

**Orochimaru: Podemos ver a nuestra pequeña.**

**Doctor: Si Pasen.**

**En la habitación **

**Ambos: Hitomi.**

**Hitomi: Mamá Papá, no se preocupen estoy bien soy fuerte deberás! **

**Orochimaru: Lo sabemos princesa, te daremos un regalo.**

**Hitomi: Si todavía no es mi cumpleaños..**

**Tsunade: Este es especial, mira este collar ha estado en mi familia, mi bisabuelo se lo dio a mi abuelo y mi abuelo a mí ahora yo te lo doy. Te Amo Hitomi!**

**Orochimaru: Bueno princesa nos vamos, Te Amo Mi Pequeña.**

**Hitomi: Si, sayonara**

**En la Escuela…**

**Sasuke: Te has pasado Sakura, esta vez la directora te expulsara.**

**Sakura: Lo siento pero tú y yo sabemos que ella siempre me provoca. **

**Sasuke: No Sakura te equivocas, tu siempre le dices de cosas desde que éramos niños y esta vez se te paso la mano.**

**Naruto: Maldición! Espero que este fuera de peligro porque si no…**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun **

**Naruto: Lo siento Hinata sabes que Hitomi-chan es como una hermana *Mas bien como una novia para mi*  
>Hinata: Ya veraz como pasara un milagro, ella dio su promesa.<strong>

**Kiba: Naruto puedo hablar con Hinata.**

**Naruto: Para qué? *se acerca a él* Recuerda que ella es mía.**

**Kiba: No veo que se besen.**

**Naruto: Si eso quieres (Naruto se acerca a Hinata, haciendo parecer que la beso)**

**Hinata: N-n-naruto-kun *Desmayo***

**Kiba: (maldito)**

**Neji: Narutoooo! ó_ó**

**Naruto: N-neji. O.O**

**Tsunade: Tomen asiento.**

**Sakura: Tsunade-sama perdóneme.**

**Tsunade: Toma asiento Haruno**

**Sakura: (Es la primera vez que me dice mi apellido)**

**Naruto: Como esta Hitomi-chan Baa-chan **

**Tsunade: No me digas así. Lo que venía a decir es que Hitomi está fuera de peligro pero estará internada por una semana. Las cuentas del hospital se pagaran por la familia Haruno, eso es todo puedes retirarte.**

**Sakura: S-si. Directora..**

**Tsunade: Me retiro.. *Se va***

**Sakura: Tengo que pagar los gastos de Hitomi, le pediré disculpas…**

* * *

><p><strong>-INTERRUMPCIÓN-<strong>

**Naruto: Y qué crees que hiso su tía Sakura, Saori y Haruto. Pago 10.000 yens**

**Ambos: Pobre de nuestra tía Sakura y era muy mala, y que paso con mi mami.**

**Naruto: Su mami salió después de una semana, aun se veía su herida pero mami es fuerte y tu tía Sakura le pidió disculpas.**

**-Sigue contando-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: Lo siento mucho, Hitomi!<strong>

**Hitomi: Tranquila Haruno-san todo está bien. Yo también tuve la culpa **

**Sakura: Espero que te recuperes, por cierto ensayaremos después de que te recuperes..**

**Hitomi: Si gracias **** Sakura-san**

**Sakura: *Sonrisa* Nos vemos Hitomi-chan**

**Naruto: Hitomi-chaaaan!**

**Hitomi: Na-chan **

**Naruto: Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así ¬¬.**

**Hitomi: Sabes que me encanta molestarte :P **

**Naruto: Que mala eres, vengo a decirte algo importante.**

**Hitomi: (Dios mío me pedirá que sea su novia)*Sonrojo* que sucede**

**Naruto: Hinata acepto ser mi novia **

**Hitomi: (N-naruto y H-hinata n-novios) *Agacha la cabeza* felicidades Naruto **

**Naruto: Estas bien? **

**Hitomi: *Alza su rostro* Claro además Hinata es mi cuñada no? *w* espero que te cuide y no te haga sufrir.**

**Naruto: En verdad estás feliz?**

**Hitomi: Si ¡Deberás! , Voy con Shizune-san nos vemos *Se va corriendo***

**Hinata: Tomo bien la noticia?**

**Naruto: Si, solo fue con Shizune a ver su herida.**

**Hinata: Bueno ahora que estamos solos.. *se acerca***

**En la enfermería.**

**Shizune: Bienvenida… Hitomi aún no es hora de tu revisión.**

**Hitomi: Recuerda que me dijo que me apoyaría si algo me pasaba?**

**Shizune: Si lo recuerdo ven aquí linda. *alza sus brazos***

**Hitomi: *Entre lágrimas* Shizune *Se lanza y la abraza* lo he perdido, porque nunca le dije que lo amaba ahora no estaría sufriendo…**

**Shizune: Llora preciosa te hará bien.**

**Hitomi: (Espero estar en lo correcto si dejo de intentarlo)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Interrupción-<strong>

**Naruto: Ese día mami lloro mucho.**

**Saori: Y que le paso a mami?**

**Naruto: Mami siempre sonreía pero siempre lloraba a escondidas…**

**Haruto: Oye papi mami tuvo novio antes que tu?**

**Naruto: Si, su novio fue tu padrino Kiba.**

**Saori: El tio Kiba anduvo con mami? Te dio celos al verlos juntos papi**

**Naruto: Jeje si me dio celos después de todo yo no sabía mis verdaderos sentimientos.**

**-Sigue contando-**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Buenos días.<strong>

**Todos: Buenos días Naruto.**

**Shikamaru: Ya viste a la nueva pareja de la escuela?**

**Naruto: Nueva pareja?**

**Shino: Ven a verlos con tus ojos.**

**Naruto se asoma en la ventana observa la nueva pareja, Kiba Inuzuka y Hitomi Senju agarrándose las manos.**

**Shikamaru: Lo vez**

**Naruto: (Kiba y Hitomi juntos) ¨juntos¨ esa palabra se repetía miles de veces en la cabeza de Naruto **

**Shikamaru: Conociendo a Kiba que te imaginas que quiera de Hitomi? **

**Naruto: *Reacciona* Me imagino muchas cosas pero no me digas que quiere su…**

**Shikamaru asiente y responde: Su virginidad.**

**Naruto se queda mudo por solo imaginarse ese hecho.**

**Shikamaru: Naruto?, todos están entrando…**

**Hitomi: Pffff, que rara mañana verdad kiba-kun.**

**Kiba: Si, buenos días chicos, Shikamaru que le pasa a Naruto?**

**Shikamaru: Sabes que siempre piensa en ramen.**

**Hitomi: Na-chan, estas bien.**

**Naruto: Ven conmigo *La agarra***

**Hitomi: Espera na…**

**En el pasillo.**

**Hitomi: Suéltame Naruto me estas lastimando.**

**Naruto: *la suelta* Termina tu relación con kiba o será muy tarde.**

**Hitomi: No lo hare kiba es mi novio ahora tu andas con Hinata.**

**Naruto: Eso no es el punto, terminaras con el o lo haremos por las malas.**

**Hitomi: Yo ando con kiba porque tu nunca te fijaras en mi! *Se tapa la boca***

**Naruto: Que dices.**

**Hitomi: *se quita las manos de su boca* Naruto no me quedare callada, sabes yo…yo Te Amo pero ahora que estas con Hinata ya no puedo estar contigo asi que trate olvidarte andando con kiba…**

* * *

><p><strong>-Interrupción-<strong>

**Saori: Mami te confeso sus sentimiento °o°**

**Naruto: Jeje si.**

**Saori: Y que le respondiste papi.**

**Naruto: Me quede sin habla. Pero le di un beso a mami.**

**Haruto: Buaaaad, papi y mami se besaron que horror.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Sigue contando-<strong>

**Hitomi: Porque no dices nada, Naruto.**

**Naruto: (Hitomi… me… ama).**

**Hitomi: Lo ves por eso no quería decirte nada, me voy. *La jalan* Nar… *Beso* (Naruto me esta besando, por dios)**

**Naruto: *Se separa de ella* Con este beso también te digo Te Amo.**

**Hitomi: *Entre lágrimas* Naruto es mentira verdad.**

**Naruto: No claro que no, te demostrare que no te miento *Se acerca a ella y la besa sin soltarla* (Naruto no se separó de Hitomi quería sentir su pequeña boca, quería demostrarle que el también se enamoró de su pequeña amiga) **

* * *

><p><strong>-Interrupción-<strong>

**Haruto: Entonces estabas ya enamorado de mami.**

**Naruto: La verdad sí, pero cuando vi a Hinata me enamore de ella pero el único amor verdadero era el que tenía hacia tu madre.**

**?: Pero no sabíamos que alguien vio esa linda escena.**

**Ambos: Mami**

**Naruto: Hitomi, te toca contar la historia.**

**Hitomi: Esa bien, después de esa escena, su padre y yo terminamos con tus padrinos Haruto ya que solo era una mentira la relación que teníamos.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Sigue contando-<strong>

**1 Año después.**

**Naruto: Hitomi quiero decirte algo.**

**Hitomi: Dime Naruto.**

**Naruto: Le gustaría ser la señora del gran presidente anaranjado de Konoha.**

**Hitomi: Naruto *Lo abraza* Claro que me encantaría serlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Interrupción-<strong>

**Hitomi: Después de que su padre me pidiera matrimonio, su abuelo Orochimaru dijo que si no me trataba bien asesinaría a su padre jiji.**

**Naruto: Fue una tortura pero conseguí sacar a su madre de la casa de sus abuelos y conseguí esta casa.**

**Saori: Pobre de ti papi.**

**Haruto: Y que paso después.**

**Hitomi: Paso un año cuando salimos de la preparatoria, y viendo la fecha de nuestra boda**

* * *

><p><strong>-Sigue Contando -<strong>

**Hitomi: Buenos días Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Hitomi quiero dormir un poco más.**

**Hitomi: Anda levante te mataran si se enteran de que me tocaste antes del matrimonio.**

**Naruto: No me importa, yo por mi me casaba contigo ahora mismo, porque tú ya eres mi novia mi mujer y mi pequeña. Te amo *La besa***

**Hitomi: *Se separan* Sabes algo Naruto quiero que mis hijos se llamen Haruto y Saori Uzumaki.**

**Naruto: ¿Haruto? ¿Saori?**

**Hitomi: Haruto porque tendrá un nombre similar al de su guapo padre y Saori porque lleva una o en el medio y termina con i como el mío.**

**Naruto: Bien asi se llamaran nuestros pequeños.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Interrupción-<strong>

**Saori: Eso explica nuestros nombres.**

**Haruto: Provienes de sus nombres verdad.**

**Naruto: Asi es tu mami siempre creativa.**

**Hitomi: Jeje, al tiempo después su padre y yo nos casamos, su abuelo Orochimaru casi mata a su padre y su abuelo Minato me abrazo, su abuela Tsunade nos dio a beber alcohol ¬¬ y su abuela Kushina me dijo que por fin era Uzumaki.**

**Haruto: Mami como supiste que estabas embarazada.**

**Saori: Por cierto mami como se hacen los bebes.**

**Naruto: Bueno los bebes nacen cuando mami y papi se a…. *Le tapan la boca***

**Hitomi: Yo me sentí mal y luego de 9 meses nacieron ustedes dos. Ya es tarde vayan a dormir.**

**Saori: Esta bien, buenas noches papi mami.**

**Haruto: Descansen papi y mami.**

**Hitomi: Descansen pequeños.**

**Naruto: Porque no me dejaste decirles.**

**Hitomi: Son muy pequeños Naruto ¬¬.**

**Naruto: Aun recuerdo cuando esos dos pequeños nacieron. Ese dia casi los pierdo a los tres.**

**Hitomi: Fue un gran susto.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Siguen Contando-<strong>

**Tsunade: Felicidades hija estas embarazada.**

**Hitomi: Enserio mama, cuantos meses y que es.**

**Tsunade: 4 meses tienes y el sexo es desconocido.**

**Casa Uzumaki.**

**Hitomi: Naruto, voy a tener un bebe.**

**Naruto: Un bebe.**

**Hitomi: Voy a ser madre.**

**Naruto: Voy a ser padre.**

**Hitomi: Vamos a ser padres Naruto**

**Naruto: Por fin seremos padres.**

**Pasaron los meses y la pancita de Hitomi crecía mucho cada vez que pasaban los meses.**

**Hospital.**

**Sakura: Es muy grande, podría jurar que son 2.**

**Hitomi: Tu lo crees Sakura.**

**Sakura: Claro pero no hay que hacerse ilusiones.**

**Naruto: Tienes razón Sakura y como están tus bebes.**

**Sakura: Bien con 10 meses a penas, y Sasuke como niñera con ellos jeje.**

**Hitomi: Y que son gemelos o cuates.**

**Sakura: Gemelos.**

**Hitomi: Que bien jeje.**

**Sakura: Les deseo lo mejor, estaré en el parto Hitomi.**

**Ambos: Gracias.**

**11 de agosto. Dia del parto.**

**Hitomi: Ya ha paso un mes desde que Naruto y mi padre salieron pero ya falta poco. Ven pronto quiere que seas el primero en que le veas la cara Naruto.**

**Kushina: Hitomi que haces aquí, estás a punto de dar a luz. Ya te dije que si quieres algo dímelo.**

**Hitomi: Jeje si lo siento Kushina-san.**

**Kushina: Ven vamos a la casa hace tiempo que no vienes, asi te tengo vigilada.**

**Hitomi: Jajaja que exagera Kushina-san, vamos. (Auch! Como duele… He roto aguas)**

**Kushina: Hitomi que te pasa, has roto aguas. Tenemos que ir rápido al hospital el bebe ya viene.**

**Hitomi: Auch! (Naruto ven rápido)**

**Hospital.**

**Kushina: Empuja Hitomi.**

**Hitomi: Ahhhhhhh!**

**Sakura: Hay demasiada sangre Kushina-san demasiada.**

**Kushina: (Sakura tiene razón tengo que parar la hemorragia, si no Naruto jamás me lo perdonara) Traed más sangre.**

**Hitomi: (Tengo mucho sueño)**

**Kushina: Rápido.**

**Tsunade: Voy por ella.**

**Kushina: Hitomi no te duermas.**

**Hitomi: (No la escucho Kushina-san…)**

**En otro lugar.**

**Naruto: Al fin llegamos, quiero ver a Hitomi.**

**Orochimaru: Si vamos.**

**Sasuke: Naruto!**

**Naruto: Sasuke que sucede.**

**Sasuke: Hitomi está dando a luz, tienes que ir rápido.**

**Naruto: Que vamos *Se van corriendo* (Voy a ser padre, estoy nervioso espero llegar pronto) **

**Adentro del hospital.**

**Naruto: Sakura en donde está mi mujer.**

**Tsunade: Buenas noches Naruto, ven conmigo.**

**Naruto: Si.**

**En la sala de maternidad.**

**Tsunade: te presento a tus bebes.**

**Naruto: Son dos.**

**Tsunade: Gemelos niño y niña.**

**Naruto: Bienvenidos al mundo Haruto y Saori Uzumaki.**

**En el cuarto de Hitomi.**

**Hitomi: Asi que ya llego.**

**Kushina: Si no tiene mucho, vuelvo enseguida.**

**Hitomi: Claro **

**En la sala.**

**Kushina: Naruto levántate cariño.**

**Minato: Kushina déjale dormir un poco más.**

**Kushina: No puedo hacer eso además a ti te paso lo mismo no?**

**Minato: Esta bien tu ganas.**

**Naruto *Medio dormido* Ma-mama como esta mi esposa.**

**Kushina: Esta bien solo fue un susto, ve con tu familia hijo.**

**Naruto: Gracias mama. *Se va***

**Cuarto de Hitomi.**

**Hitomi: Naruto por fin están con nosotros.**

**Naruto: Claro por fin en nuestras vidas, Haruto y Saori.**

**Hitomi: Al fin somos una gran familia.**

**Naruto: Gracias Hitomi. Te Amo**

**Hitomi: Y yo a ti.**

**-Fin Del Recuerdo-**

**Hitomi: Bueno vamos a dormir.**

**Naruto: Claro que no, vamos hacer otra cosa *La carga*.**

**Hitomi: Jeje Naruto nos escucharan.**

**Naruto: Ya están dormidos, no pasa nada.**

**Hitomi: Esta bien Naruto, Te Amo Cariño.**

**Naruto: Y yo a ti mi pequeña Te Amo muchísimo.**

**Desde el cuarto de los niños.**

**Saori: Asi que esa fue la…**

**Haruto: Linda historia de nuestros padres.**

**Saori: Vallamos a dormirnos, konohamaru-sensei nos regañara.**

**Haruto: Si tenemos que impresionar a los Hyuga.**

**Ambos: Vamos, pronto la nueva generación será Uzumaki Hyuga.**

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
